5 years - a hidden love story for the Ghost
by Mangakamary
Summary: This is my first take on a fanfiction! Sorry if its not good! 5 years is a love story between Cunningham and a new girl who I created for him! The story moves pretty fast but it's really good! Enjoy!


5 years - ch. 1

Our relationship wasn't always like this.. It started out kind of rough.. Alex was training to be the head pilot. He had been training ever since he was 8 years old. He came from a wealthy family, and got everything he wanted, but he wanted something else beside gifts and the best education. Then one day Cunningham found what he wanted when he discovered the Immortal Grand Prix, so at 8 years old he started training to become the best pilot IGPX would ever have.

5 years later Cunningham is now 14.

"Just another year Cunningham and you will make your debut." Says the boss "There are still a few more techniques I want to teach you."

"Sir, Yes Sir!" Shouts Cunningham, clenching his fist, trying not to argue with the boss.

"You may leave now. And Cunningham, make sure to complete your training before the week is over. You remember it, correct?"

"Sir, yes sir!" Cunningham then leaves the office and heads out to the training facility. On his way there he stops by the fountain for a quick break. He looks towards the sky and shuts his eyes.. "Just one more year.." He mumbles to himself.

"I just wish that I could have made my debut this year. I've been training for so long.. What more could he have to teach me.."

"Hey! Is that you Cunningham?" Shouts a voice from the distance

"Oh..hey. What's up Dew?"

"Hey! ..Why do you sound so down man?" "Bad news from the boss?"

"Well..not exactly that bad. Just disappointing." "He told me that I have to wait one more year, I still need to learn more things before I'm out on the track for real."

"Ohh, I see.. come on man! It's only a year! If we debut now then we will only be good pilots! And we need to be the best, it's just a year, don't worry!"

"Heh. Thanks man! And your right, lets work hard and make our debut as the best pilots ever!"

Dew and Cunningham chat some more about their plans and then something interrupts them. A girl is seen riding her bike right towards them!

"Ahhh! Out of the way!" Screams the girl. The boys are able to dodge the girl on the bike, but she ends up riding straight into the fountain and flys off her bike."

"What do you think your doing?" Shouts Dew, "You almost killed us! Not only that but you almost hurt the best head pilot ever!"

The girl is laying on the ground and she is holding her ankle. "It's alright Dew." Says Cunningham, "are you alright?" He asks the girl as he walks towards her. Dew stands there and then goes to help check out the girl with Cunningham.

She keeps looking at her ankle and then she notices that her knees are all bloody. Then she looks at Cunningham and shouts "I...I'm terribly sorry!" "This won't happen.. Ow!... again.."

"Your badly hurt.. Lets get you to a hospital!" Cunningham reaches towards the girl in an attempt to help her.

"No! It's ok! I'm fine!" She shouts and tries to get up, and then falls down.

"Hey we are just trying to help you." Says Dew

Cunningham is able to help the girl get up. He sets her on the fountain allowing her to sit down. He reaches into his training bag and grabs a first aid kit, then he gets out some bandages to help cover up her wounds. "This might hurt." He says as he cleans her cut with some alcohol.

"Ouch!.."

After he finished cleaning her up he checks her ankle. The girl just watches him as he does his thing.

"Does it still hurt? From the looks of it, I think it'll be fine." As he is talking to her some voices are heard in the distance.

"Makoto!" A voice yells. Two women are seen running towards them. "Makoto! Your hurt!" They say once they reach the girl.

"It's ok, you don't have to worry too much." She tells them.

"Let's get you home now, thank you for taking care of the miss." They say and then they take Makoto away. Cunningham and Dew stand there and watch as they take her away.

"Those must be her maids?" Dew says. Cunningham just shrugs and grabs his things and then heads towards the facility. "Hey wait for me!"

Inside the facility there are punching bags and lots of weights. There are also a bunch of ellipticals and tred-mils .. In the corner is a fighting generator where pilots fight against generated pilots.

When they enter they notice that Jan had already started training. "Starting early dude?" Ask Cunningham

"Sure am! Boss gave me a tough routine for the training this week! I thought maybe i'd feel a lot better about it if I started early."

"Hey man! Try not to over do it, your the youngest, we can't let you get hurt now!" Dew says

"I'm sure he will be fine, come on Dew lets let him do his own thing. How about a round of fencing?"

"Cunningham! You know I'm not good at that! Are you sure it'll help you out?"

Cunningham grabs some equipment and tosses it over to Dew. He doesn't care what he has to say.

"After this we will work on our stamina." Dew just sighs and listens to Cunningham.

"Alright man! But I already warned you."

After they finish they sit down for a lunch break.

"So I heard that Boss's daughter is coming to stay with him. She usually visits him every year but she's going to move in with him in 2 years." Says Jan

"He has a daughter!?"

"Sure does! I thought everyone knew.."

"Cunningham! Did you know?"

"Actually I've heard rumors of a girl moving here but I didn't know it was his daughter.."

"Well now you know! and Dew, you would have found out in 2 years anyway..so it's alright if you didn't know!" Jan starts laughing at dew, and then Cunningham gets up.

"Ey! Where are you going Cunningham?"

"I think I'm going to head home! Ill see you guys tomorrow."

"Alright, see ya man!"

"Bye!"

They watch him leave and then start talking again.

Cunningham is thinking to himself. "What techniques does he have left to teach me..." He finally makes it home. He opens the door and is welcomed by nothing. Cunningham's parents were living in different parts of the world. They were busy businessmen and they allowed Cunningham to stay to train. "I'm home..." He says to the darkness. He sighs and then heads to his room. In his room he searches for igpx and reads information regarding different techniques that pilots have used. Right when he's about to fall asleep he hears a loud noise come from outside! He grabs a stick and heads outside to check it out.

"Watch out!" Cunningham turns and he sees someone headed towards him! "Ahhh!" The person crashes into Cunningham. He is knocked out for a bit but then wakes up. "Are..are you ok?" Cunningham looks up and realizes that it's the girl from before!

"What do you think your doing? It's pitch black outside and your riding your bike? Not only that but I thought you hurt yourself?"

"I..I'm sorry!" Then she notices that there's blood on him. She reaches into her bag and grabs a tissue to wipe cunningham's face. She attempts to wipe his face but he grabs her hand.

"I'll wipe it!" Makoto just looks at him. Then he tries to get up, but after being knocked out its hard for him to get up. "Help me into my house."

"Uh..ok!" She helps him inside and once inside she sets him on a chair by the kitchen table. "Umm...are..are you alright? I didn't mean to run into you again! I just wasn't expecting anyone to be outside at this time!" She looks at Cunningham and notices he is resting his head on the table. "Is he sleeping?" Then she leans in a little closer and sees his face more clearer. "He looks just like a child, I wonder how old he is." After realizing he was asleep Makoto goes to find a blanket and then she covers Cunningham.

The next morning Cunningham wakes up.

"Ugh..my head. Where's that girl! I'm going to teach her a lesson!" He slowly gets up and then notices the blanket on him fall. "Did she put this on me?" He got up to look around, "I guess she went home." He goes to his bathroom to get cleaned up for the day, then on his way out he sees a piece of paper on his table. "I'm severally sorry about last night! If we meet again ill make it up to you! -Makoto" Cunningham just laughs and then heads out the door, "that girl is definitely something!"

He heads for the training facility but is interrupted when he is called to go to the bosses office. "Sir, you called for me?"

"Yes I did, I've called you here to tell you that ..." Cunningham started getting sweaty. Anything that sir Humprey says is never good news!

"I've called you here to tell you that I'm giving you the week off." Cunningham's eyes shot open!

"The week off?"

"Yes, I have important duties to do this week. I won't be able to keep up with everyone's progress, so I decided to let everyone have a break!"

"But sir, I can't have a break!"

"It's only for the week, it won't interfere with your current status."

"Sir.."

"This is your first break since you started training for me, you should be excited. Remember your still a kid Cunningham, I don't want to take that away from you." Cunningham clenched his fist and bit his lip a little.

"Sir, yes sir..." He said in a mellow tone, and then left the office. As he was leaving he saw a picture on the shelf by the door... He walked up to examine it.. His eyes shot open! "It's that girl!"

"Cunningham? Are you alright?" Sir Humphrey asks from his desk.

"This girl..sir? The one with you in the picture.. Who is she?" Sir Humphrey gets up from his desk and walks over to Cunningham.

"Ohh! That girl? Why she's my daughter!" Cunningham's eyes shot open.

"Daughter?"

END OF CHAPTER 1!


End file.
